Sickness to Surprise
by RinRin Luvs Pocky n Haru
Summary: a RinHaru fanfic: Haruka Matsuoka has been sick for about a month, but the reason why that is the case is something that lasts for 9 months. Being married to his beloved husband, Rin, how will the 2 deal with this adventure? Also, they're not alone as they gain the support from their close friends as well. Warning: M-Preg fanfic
1. Sickness and An Important Announcement

**Hey, what is up guys? How are y'all doing'? Good? Great? Cool! Well , time to try out somethin' new here. Yes, it's not an MFB fanfic for once, yay! :D Yeah, I decided to write up something different. In fact from the Free! Anime (and most notably, my OTP: RinHaru! MakoHaru fans, please don't kill me, lol)**

 **This fanfic may contain the following: MPreg, Some suggestive themes, and occasional profanity. This is rated T+ (almost at the M rating, due to sensitive topics that will be involved here.) If you're not comfortable with the idea of reading this, I'd suggest you leave immediately. Otherwise, tune in and enjoy this 4-chapter series here.**

 **Without further ado, everyone! ^^**

* * *

 **"** Oi, Haru, my love! Breakfast is ready and your usual favorite, Mackerel!" A masculine voice calls over his spouse.

"Eh...coming, Rin." Another masculine voice weakly responds.

It was a typical chilly morning in the month of November, and a raven-tressed young man of the age of 22 slowly walked his way to the dining room, with his messy locks, a pale-looking complexed face, and a groggy impression that he just left. Haruka Matsuoka, formerly Haruka Nanase, was normally a morning's person who'd do all the cooking and housework, but it's just one of those days that are his off-days. This time, it was his husband, Rin who decided to accommodate for him and do the cooking for the both of them.

Rin and Haru were happily married for about what, a couple of years now? So far, the young yet merry couple have been into a stable relationship, both physically and emotionally, not to mention financially. The maroon-haired Samezuka Academy former student currently works part-time as a Metro Police with his close friend, Sousuke Yamazaki. As for Haruka, he usually stays at home and does some serious housekeeping, with the occasional hobby of swimming, freestyle of course. It has been a while since the last few tournaments he's participated with Rin, that was, years before they've settled in together and got married. Ever since the marriage, Rin has thought about having a child or two at some point in their lives. But Haru, on the other hand, had self-doubts of raising a family and whether or not they're financially stable enough to afford one or at least provide child care.

Recently the couple has had intimate moments with each other, especially from the one night back in late October. The same evening when Rin returned home from his trip to Australia to meet up with his homestay parents, Russell and Lori. Ever since then, the 22-year-old Japanese male had kept in touch with his Australian folks as well as his other friends whom he encountered before. Back to the point here, Haru has been slowly getting symptoms that are most common with a thing called "Morning sickness," such as fatigue, nausea, dizziness, and occasional vomiting. These symptoms have been ongoing for the past two weeks, and the Japanese ravenette doesn't know why this was happening to him.

During breakfast, Rin went ahead and ate on what's left on the table. However, Haru was reluctant to touch anything from his plate. Despite the fact that Mackerel, his common favorite food was made, the 22-year-old ravenette didn't felt the need to eat it and rather felt nauseous. His spouse Rin had noticed his actions as well.

"Haru? What's wrong? It's almost a couple of weeks, and you haven't touched a thing...not even Mackerel?" Rin questions his spouse.

"Nothing is wrong. It's just that...I'm not hungry right now..." The ravenette softly responds.

"Really?" The maroon-haired man raised an eyebrow, " that's the nth time you've said something like that...must be that flu again, huh?"

"Well, yeah...I don't even know why it's still there..." Haru sighed.

"Hey, don't worry bout it. How about you rest up for the day..." Rin suggests. His spouse nodded before getting up and slowly walking back to the master bedroom. His tired cerulean eyes did give it away that Haru has been tired, with his body overcome with fatigue. Maybe it's because he may have encountered a rare and unknown illness. Maybe it's cancer. Or just one of those prolonged cases of flu due to a low immune system. Nonetheless, it wasn't something that the ravenette should be too worried about, or so he thinks.

* * *

"Ngh, again?!" Haru wildly thought as he ran his way to the bathroom, vomiting of the remains of what he ate for breakfast. The ravenette then shivered and panted heavily, which caught Rin's attention. The maroon-haired husband of his went beside him and rubbed the back of his poor, suffering man, comforting him. Today marks another day of Haru's morning sickness episodes. And ever since day one, it has progressively gone worse and worse, which made Rin feel more and more suspicious.

While Haru was resting up yet again in the bedroom, Rin felt worried and decided to call his close pal, Sousuke. Perhaps he has an idea of what could be going on and why Haru was still feeling the way he was for the past two weeks. Sousuke is currently living with Makoto upon their marriage for at least six months now, and yes, they've been thinking about starting a family of their own as well.

 _"What? You mean Nanase has been bedridden for a good two weeks?!"_ That was Sousuke Yamazaki on the phone with Rin.

"Yeah and we even went to the doctor's office recently only to find out that he's just stuck with the "flu," but I doubt it." The Maroon-haired man responds, sighing.

 _"Hmmm...maybe it's possible that he could be...uh, you know...p-"_

"Oh, I think you're onto something, Sousuke! But, how's that possible? I mean, Haru's a guy and wouldn't that be impossible?"

 _"He's probably a rare case. Oh, and Makoto said he'd visit him later today, just letting you know."_

"Okay...well, see ya man."

"Yeah, ciao!"

* * *

Haru? Are you in there?" A familiar masculine voice was heard outside of the door, followed by a gentle knock.

It has been a few hours since Haru decided to take a long nap, isolating himself from life for a little while. Apparently his childhood friend, Makoto Tachibana was awaiting a request to enter the Matsuoka-Nanase household along with Nagisa Hazuki and Rei Ryugazaki. The 22-year-old brunette thought it was a good idea to pay a little visit to his best friend, especially the fact that he was worried about his well-being at the moment. Normally, Haru doesn't respond and get to the front door just like old times so Makoto usually enters in anyway, that is, because the front door's always unlocked and anyone could enter.

Of course, the ravenette was too lethargic to answer so Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei decided to enter the household anyway. they've even brought some care packages filled with flowers, chocolates, and some soothing Sencha Green Tea. Makoto was the first to open Haru's bedroom door, smiling brightly that his close friend is just resting up like he needed to.

"Haru? You awake there? Nagisa, Rei and I decided to pay a little visit...you know, just to check up on ya and such," the brunette gently speaks.

"Hey Haru-Chan, I hope you like the chocolates that Rei-Chan and I carefully picked out!" The cheery blond young man known as Nagisa added.

"Shhhh, quiet down Nagisa. Haruka is taking a nap here and you don't wanna disturb-oh?" Rei suddenly stopped talking when he noticed cerulean eyes slowly fluttering from being shut for an hour.

"Mmmmm...Makoto?" Haru murmured. He even noticed another couple,"Nagisa and Rei, you guys too? Also, I've noticed you've given me a few things alongside, thanks."

"No need to thank us, it's just a little favor. Anyways, you seem to be acting a bit strange for a little while now. Any idea why is that?" Makoto wondered.

The ravenette shrugged in uncertainty," I don't know...but I've always thought it was just a flu."

"Just a flu huh? Hmmmm...well, is it possible...that you may be...well...how should I put this...expecting?" The brunette continues to ask.

"What, why would you say that? That sort of thing is impossible for men!" Haru exclaims, thinking his friend is crazy. He suddenly thought to himself _Then again, what if it's just an extremely rare phenomenon and I'm one of those guys?!_

"I'll tell you what, we'll go shopping tomorrow and take a pregnancy test to determine if that's the case." The 22-year-old brunette suggests.

"Sounds good, I guess..." Haru replies.

* * *

The following day, Makoto is in the shopping center with Haru, as promised yesterday just to buy the pregnancy test kit. The 22-year-old brunette thought it'd be a great idea for Haru to actually find out if he's pregnant or not. Of course, the result will come out as a major surprise towards his close friends, family members, and most importantly his spouse Rin. The ravenette wasn't sure how his husband would react to hearing the news that he's actually carrying his child. Either way, it wasn't something to be worried about, especially the fact that Rin has become more supportive towards him.

"Makoto...I want you to promise me one thing," Haru speaks up.

"Promise me what? I'd do anything for you, my friend." Makoto wonders

"Please accompany me when I tell Rin...I just...need someone with me at the moment, you know?"

"Definitely Haru and I know he'd appreciate my visit as well."

"Thanks, Makoto."

Within an hour later, both of the young men walked back to the Matsuoka-Nanase household, immediately finding Rin, who came home from his daily deputy shift. Perfect timing indeed because now Rin will finally hear the news that's about to be revealed sometime soon. After all, he deserves to know what's up with his husband and whether it was a pregnancy or not.

"Rin, there you are!" Makoto exclaims.

"Rin, honey...you don't mind if Makoto and I have some private time in the bathroom...it's really important," Haru asks his husband.

"If that's the case, sure...maybe you'll find out..." Rin replies, caressing his husband's cheek before the ravenette went ahead to the bathroom with his best friend.

"Well, this is it Haru and don't worry, I'll be right here." The brunette gently assures Haru with a warm smile.

"I know..." Haru replies, closing his eyes before taking the test. A moment later, he looks intently and a small gasp was heard. Cerulean eyes began to widen as the 22-year-old ravenette found out the results and believed it was something that run needed to know.

"I guess now's our cue to tell Rin, right?" Makoto blurts out.

"Right..."

The bathroom door was quickly opened, catching Rin's attention from the bedroom. His crimson eyes suddenly points at Haru, who seemed to be in a low-key positive mood, followed by Makoto's bright smile. The maroon-haired young man suddenly has a good feeling of what happened and is all ears.

"Rin..." Haru starts and raised the pregnancy test bar,"I'm pregnant."

Rin's crimson eyes widened in surprise and then suddenly into joy. His smile began to widen as he immediately embraced Haru, feeling overwhelmed with joy. Although it was such a rare case, the 22-year-old maroon-haired man was overly thrilled for the fact that he'll be a father within 9 months. He could hardly believe that his own husband is carrying their child. Whether it'll be a sweet little boy or a precious beautiful girl, this couple will anticipate the start of parenthood.

"Haru...I'm so happy right now...we're going to be parents soon," Rin whispered, with a few tears reluctently falling from his eyes after kissing Haru's soft cheeks. Makoto watched the happy couple sharing a tender kiss, smiling brightly as his close friends are expecting a new bundle of joy. The brunette haired man knew that he'd be telling the big news to some of his fiends like Nagisa, Rei, and Gou, or maybe Rin will cover all of that. Either way, this was the moment of joy and excitement as a new couple will get that bun in the oven in the nick of time.

Rin bends down to half of Haru's level and kisses his 4-week pregnant abdomen,"I love you, Haru..."

"I love you too, Rin..."

 ** _"~And thus starts the adventure of Haru's first pregnancy~"_**

 **End of chapter 1**

* * *

 **Hey what's up everyone, Angel here and yes this is the first chapter of Sickness to Surprise. Now how this'll work is that each chapter covers about 1 trimester of Haru's pregnancy (though one of them will be split into 2 parts or 2 separate chapters since a lot usually happens every 3 months of a pregnancy. Basically a bit of fillers will be added.) Also, I've already decided on what their first child's gender is going to be, so no need to suggest me that, though you can express your wishes in the reviews on what you think the baby's gender might be (it's a 50/50 chance)**

 **Also, if you think one or more of the characters seem to be OOC, let me know in advance (this is my first Free! fanfic I've ever worked on after all.) And yes, the next chapter will cover the following: Haru's strange cravings, Matsuoka's first ultrasound visit, and some shopping with friends (for clothes and other necessities) plus more where that came from.**

 **Well, read and review folks! ^^**


	2. The Second Trimester

**Hey what's up everyone?! This is Angel here, and I'm just chilling here at college at the moment. But now I'll just post fanfics whenever I have spare time or whenever I'm not busy yay! Anyways here's part 2 of STS and this takes place during Haru's Second Trimester of Pregnancy (ain't that a beautiful thing? Unless, you know, you suffer inside a bit, lol.)**

 **Well, read it and weep everyone!**

* * *

" Rin...Rin!" A masculine voice softly whines and moans.

"Ugh...what is it now, Haru? A vexed, tired voice responds.

"Get me some more Mackerel...please..." the 3-month pregnant man Haru begs.

"Now? You've been craving Mackerel for damn well three weeks now. You sure 'bout that?" His husband, Rin raised an eyebrow.

The ravenette nodded his head, expressing puppy eyes. "And pineapple on it too..."

Rin cringed for a second as he'd figured that Mackerel does not go well on pineapple, at all. "Ngh, I don't know-"

Haru's death glare suddenly convinced Rin otherwise. "You know what, okay. Just for you, love!" The maroon-haired man nervously responded and scurried his way into the kitchen, leaving his spouse in a more happy mood.

Ever since the start of the pregnancy, Haruka Matsuoka-Nanase has been experiencing quite a few things as any woman during a routine pregnancy usually experiences. Yes, that included weird cravings, mood swings, fatigue, and still having Morning Sickness from time to time. So far, the ravenette has ben dealing with it a little bit better, but he doesn't have much of a clue of what to expect next at this point on.

He recalled when his husband Rin had announced the pregnancy to their friends not very long after the pregnancy test. Makoto, of course, was thrilled for the both of them and their well-being. Nagisa was cheery about and kept on congratulating them over and over on the phone and in person. Rei, however, was baffled and confused about how it was possible for a man like Haru ever to conceive a child. Eventually, he slowly accepted the fact that it was possible and even mentioned how "beautiful" pregnancy is.

As for the family members, Gou Matsuoka was thrilled about it, of course, and was the type of girl who'd brag about it to her friends, boasting that she'll become an aunt. Rin's biological mother said she was okay with it as long as they take full responsibility. His homestay parents from Australia too were excited and wished for the best of luck as he becomes a father. Mr. and Mrs. Nanase, Haru's parents, were unsurprisingly shocked about hearing their son become pregnant. However, knowing Haru, they have enough faith in him being capable of raising a child with the love and support from Rin, that is.

After a few moments, Rin returns from the kitchen, handing a plate of Mackerel topped with pineapple to his beloved Dolphin. The ravenette suddenly gleams with low-key joy and thanked his Sharkie husband before eating in content. It is apparent that Haru has been eating weirder and weirder types of food these days, well at least for a couple of months now.

"Oi, suit yourself Haru. Because you're getting your first ultrasound in a couple of weeks," Rin suddenly reminded his husband, adding a chipper smile afterward.

"Oh, right. Having said that, it does sound exciting," The pregnant ravenette replies.

"Yeah..." Much to Haru's surprise, he felt his husband bending down to his pregnant belly and tenderly kisses it. The ravenette faintly blushes with a light giggle; he knew what was coming next.

"Hey there, my little one...we can't wait to see you in the real world," Rin slowly whispers to his future child.

* * *

A couple weeks have passed and at this point, Haru has reached his 4th month of pregnancy. That being said, today is the day when he and Rin are taking a quick trip to the Iwatobi Birth Center to have his first ultrasound. Additionally, this would be the day in which they'll find out the baby's due date, as well as planning for their birth, however they so choose to. For a little while now, the young couple has been debating on whether they want to know the gender in this ultrasound or wait until the baby's actually born just for a big surprise. Either way, this is one of the most crucial moments of pregnancy that brings in some anticipation and excitement.

Sitting down in the waiting room was rather apprehensive for the parents-to-be. Considering the fact that Haru is a male, the ravenette was expecting to get weird looks from society, let alone, a nurse. Although birthing centers and hospitals are generally judgement-free zones, he's a tad uncomfortable for the fact that his case is "unusual". Another thing that has been on the 22-year-old's mind were baby names and finding the perfect one for his child. There could only be so many unique names, but the question is: which one will best suit for the little bundle of joy?

"Hey Haru...you seem a bit tense, what's wrong love?" His husband Rin curiously asks.

"Um...well, it's nothing really. Well, Makoto and I have been looking up for possible baby names," Haru half-lied, even going off a tangent. The ravenette suddenly recalls last week. His brunette-haired best friend decided to visit once again and suggested something rather interesting...

* * *

 _"Hey Haru. So, I've got this book filled with baby names and I'd figured that we take a look at it, yeah?" Makoto suggests._

 _"I guess, I mean, I don't see why not," Haru responds nonchalantly. In a flash, Makoto opened the book and flipped through the pages, skimming and scanning an array of names and their meaning. Haru decided to join in and look for some names as well. The two childhood friends even came up with a list of the top ten names to pick for each gender, male and female._

 _"Hmmm...so I was thinking boy names like Riku, Yuki, Ame, maybe Fuji...and maybe for girl names, the top three would be Akemi, Kokona, and-"_

 _"Hold up! I found the perfect name!" Haru suddenly points his finger towards the upper part of the book, revealing a unique name, which made Makoto's emerald green orbs widened in awe._

 _"Ah, but wait...you need to know the gender of your baby first, right?" The brunette questions._

 _"It's fine...this name speaks out to me the most, and I know it will for the little fella." Haru softly replies, closing his cerulean eyes afterward._

 _"Well, if you say so. It's your child after all," Makoto optimistically responds._

* * *

"So, you're gonna surprise me or what?" Rin wonders, raising an eyebrow.

"Tch, why not?" his husband remarks with a little sass.

"Haruka Matsuoka?" The nurse suddenly calls the pregnant ravenette. Haru's attention suddenly changed as he knew it was time to have his ultrasound. However, the 22-year old didn't want to come alone.

"Rin, please come with me?" The ravenette asks, looking at his maroon-haired husband.

"No worries, I already know what you're getting at, sure." The 23-year-old replies.

About a minute into walking in the hallways, the nurse has lead Haru and Rin into the examination room. She seemed to be in a chipper mood, working with the pregnant ravenette. It seems to him that maybe this check up won't be so bad after all. The nurse kindly instructs Haru to lie down and slowly lifts up his shirt, in which he gladly complied to.

"So, how are you feeling today, Haruka?" The nurse cheerfully asks.

"Oh, I'm feeling alright. It won't take long, right?" The ravenette responded.

"Not at all. We'll just have this quick ultrasound check then we'll work on your birth plan. Sounds good?" Haru nodded his head before the nurse applied some clear, yet greenish gel onto his abdomen. She then follows by using a wand-like machine that's connected to the ultrasound screen, for Haru and his husband to look at their little one for the first time. The baby's heart rate was also heard and in such a rapid pace, indicating a healthy rate.

"So far, so good. I can see the baby's having an active heart rate and is getting a sufficient amount of oxygen. I found out its gender; would you guys like to know?" The nurse wonders. Haru looks at Rin in curiosity.

"We've decided that we don't want to know until birth, just for a surprise." Rin chimes. His husband nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, interesting. Why don't you guys come to my office and we'll make arrangements for how you want your birthing experience to be like." The nurse continues, wiping the gel off of Haru. The young couple then followed the nurse's lead to her office.

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm nurse Tenshi, and I'll also be your midwife for the delivery." She suddenly adds in, scratching her head in embarrassment as she sat down at her office desk. She gathered her papers and started asking Haru a series of questions.

"Okay, so let's start here: where should we deliver your baby? Same place?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Alright, and do you want a natural birth or a C-Section?"

"Natural, I guess. Is it possible?"

"Possible for what?"

"I was thinking about having a water birth, is that okay?"

"Certainly and there are many benefits to it. We'll take that into consider. Who do you want to attend the birth? Friends? Family members?"

"I'd say my closest friends."

"Not to mention, my younger sister," Rin adds, followed by the nurse writing that down on the birth plan.

"Alright. Well, come back in a couple of months and we'll check in to see how your baby's health is. And here's a dietary plan as well as a list of things to know about during your pregnancy. Let me know if you're experiencing extreme symptoms, such as shortness of breath, and we'll have an urgent checkup by then. And since it says on your forms that you've conceived around October 18, the due date will be set for 9 months, so July 18. Thank you very much for your time, Haru." Nurse Tenshi smiled.

"Likewise and see you Nurse Tenshi." The pregnant ravenette replies before standing up from his seat and slowly leaving with Rin, holding his hand. So the big day is July 18th...the due date doesn't seem very long thinking about it since it's currently February at the moment. And considering the fact that it's taking place a couple of weeks after Haru's 23rd birthday, it's not that hard to remember the date and mark the calendar.

"Haru, I just have a feeling our baby's going to be so beautiful," Rin remarks with his cheesy, yet lovely smile.

Haru smiled in content," Yeah..."

* * *

Hey, thanks for coming alongside with me for the shopping," Haru states, seeing that his best friends Makoto, Nagisa and Rei decided to tag along.

"Anytime and we'll try to find the best necessities and stuff." The brunette haired man known as Makoto responds.

It has been about a week since Haru's first ultrasound and right now he's doing a little shopping for baby clothes, supplies, and even a few maternity shirts for himself. The ravenette browses around and looks for the baby aisle.

"Given that you haven't found out the baby's gender, I thought neutral colored clothing would be your best fit," Rei informs.

"Oh, get something pink, I know it'll look cute!" Nagisa cheerfully blurts out.

"No, what the hell?! That's too girly of a color, what about a solid color, like yellow?" The blue-haired man protests.

"Now, now, calm down. We're in a store here," Makoto chimes. He looks at Haru, who was still on a lookout," Hey, what do you think?"

"Hmmm...maybe that'll do," The ravenette got out a bright lavender onesie along with a yellow one since it doesn't hurt to purchase more than one.

"Looks cute!" Nagisa beams.

"Yeah and we'll go to the maternity section. Come along Haru!" Makoto adds, followed by his close friend with the shopping cart. Having said that, it's weird for a man to wear maternity clothing since they were best suited for women. He could've worn some comfortable clothing as an alternative, such as large, baggy t-shirts, but the ravenette decides to go with it anyway. After all, maybe the clothing will best fit him.

"Hmmmm, maybe this will suit you best, Haru," The ravenette turned his attention to Makoto, who was holding up a snug, periwinkle maternity sweatshirt. Com to think of it, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. The sweatshirt itself doesn't look too feminine so it wouldn't be as awkward wearing it. Haru has seen worse, so what could go wrong?

"I'd better try this on..." The 22-year old pregnant ravenette mentions, taking the blue sweatshirt before walking into the fitting room. Meanwhile, Nagisa and Rei were in the infant toy's and necessities aisle grabbing as many items that catch their interest. The young couple has gotten rattles, stuffed animals, blankets, baby bottles, plushies, baby toiletries, and so on. But it'll be up to Haru to decide which items exactly he needs for the baby. The ravenette also didn't want the young couple to load up too soon as having a child, in general, is already expensive.

A few moments later, Haru has stepped out of the fitting room and tried on several maternity tops and ended up picking about five of them. Nagisa and Rei returned to the gang with their hands full of baby items.

"The hell? Did you guys go overboard with the items and TOYS?" The ravenette questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh...we tried not to," Rei tried to explain.

"But they're just too cute and I thought that you'd appreciate it!" Nagisa protests.

"Fair enough, I guess...but most of the toys are pink?" Haru wonders

"That was on Nagisa" Rei replies

"Hey, what?!"

"I said neutral colors would look best! We don't even know for sure that he's having a girl!"

"But even boys can enjoy the color pink too, right?"

"Okay, you two, settle down. We're done shopping for now so all we can do is pay up. It'll be on me this time." Makoto added. Haru sighed in relief as he acknowledges that his best friend would pay for him. It's the least he could do, considering the fact that having a child, in general, is expensive, adding up unnecessary stress. Plus knowing Makoto's friendly personality, it's no surprise for the ravenette at all.

After purchasing the necessities, the gang drove back to the Matsuoka-Nanase household. In return, Haru decided to let his friends stay over for a bit, especially because Rin's out to work and he wouldn't be home until later this evening. The 22-year-old pregnant man brewed some fresh Sencha Green tea for Nagisa, Rei, and Makoto while the 3 were relaxing on the sofa chatting.

"So I've heard you've recently had an appointment with the midwife, right?" The brunette starts asking.

"Well...yeah...and we've decided that we'd do a water birth." Haru answers.

"Oh?"

"What made you decide that?"

"I was thinking...that when he or she is born...they'd be free, from the water...just like I was..." Haru closed is eyes, replying while placing both hands on his growing belly. "There's just something about that feeling, y'know?"

"Ah, that's so typical of you, Haru-chan..." Makoto responded with a giggle.

"Okay..please drop the chan," Haru sighed...

* * *

"Babe, I'm home!" A deep masculine voice chimed in, it was Rin of course. The ravenette went up to him and gave him a warm embrace, kissing him tenderly. The day felt long and boring without the maroon-haired shark lover of his.

"How was work?" Haru asked in curiosity. All that matters at this point was that Rin came home safely for his wife and future child.

"Phew...it was long and exhausting, but I'm glad it was another productive day." The 23-year old husband of Haru's responded. Rin then bent down to Haru's growing belly, smiling a bit. "How's the little guy keepin up?"

"Just a few kicks, it'd be glad to hear your voice..." The ravenette replied, giving him a gentle smile. Rin did not hesitate to place his hands onto his wife's belly and started speaking in a soft tone.

"Hello little one...if you could hear me...this is your daddy speaking...just know that you're beautiful and will always be beautiful, that you are loved unconditionally for who you are and who you will be...we cannot wait to meet you and tenderly take care of you...you are already precious to us, and I know you'll be the most beautiful child there ever was..." Rin softly speaks, hearing a light kick afterwards. Haru smiled, hearing his husband say such meaningful words to their future child. The ravenette was lucky to marry a man like Rin, and to think they were just rivals years ago.

"Rin..." Haru whispered in affection as his husband continued to embrace him and his growing baby bump. The maroon haired male then got back up and then asked him," I know you've been through a bit of stress, perhaps I can fix that for you?" he smirked slightly.

"Is that so? I guess then the bedroom's the first step," Haru responded, smirking slightly as well.

 **End of chpt 2...**

* * *

 **Omigosh, I am so sorry for the long, unexplained hiatus. Two things hindered me: Writer's block and college life. But I'll be sure to keep everyone updated when I get the chance. Anyway, the next chapter will mainly focus on the third trimester of Haru's pregnancy, and a special day during that time. If y'all can guess it, feel free to let me know in the reviews...**

 **For now, read n review folks! ^^**


End file.
